Qui à dit que glace et glace ne s'accordait pas
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Une fête est organisé pour le retour de Lisanna, parmi les invités Hibiki, Ren, Sherry et Léon. Celui ci à mis beaucoup de distance entre lui et Grey et ce dernier veut comprendre pourquoi. Il sera très surpris en apprenant la raison Cette histoire se passe après l'arc Edolas mais Luxus n'a pas été virer de la guilde Léon X Grey ( yen a pas assez XD
1. L'annonce de Makarov

L'annonce

Tout magnolia était calme, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, on aurait put se croire dans un conte de fées. Tout? Hélas non car en parlant de fées une guilde d'irréductible mages résiste encore et toujours au calme et à la tranquillité.

- Hey Haagen Daas, ce serait pas a toi ? dit Natsu en faisant tourner le caleçon de Grey au dessus de sa tête.  
- Enfoiré de barbecue ragea Grey en courant après le dit barbecue.

Cette bagarre aurait très bien put s'arrêter là, a condition que n°1 Erza soit présente et n°2 que Elfman ne se trouve pas sur la trajectoire de Natsu. Ces 2 conditions n'étant pas rempli, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Le barbecue hyperactif percuta Elfman de plein fouet qui tomba sur Cana renversant l'amour de sa vie, le tonneau de vin. Prise d'une colère noire, elle envoya le tonneau décédé sur son agresseur mais les 10 grammes d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang l'empêchèrent de viser juste et c'est Macao qui ce le pris en pleine poire. Si il rester une once de raison dans la guilde, elle s'envola rapidement et l'apocalypse décrit dans la bible se déclencha, des chaises volaient, des tables se fracassaient, des mâchoires furent cassaient, un nudiste courait après un mammifère a poil rose détenteur de caleçon*. Alors que les filles de la guilde réfugié derrière le bar commençaient à faire leurs adieux au bâtiment, un éclair traversa la salle mettant K.O tout les combattants.

- Luxus, je t'ai dit de les arrêter pas de les tuer dit Makarov faussement outragé  
- Faut savoir le vieux, tu voulais qu'ils arrêtent, ils ont arrêter non ?  
- Bande d'imbécile hurla le maitre vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de vous battre, relevez vous j'ai à vous parler.

Aucun des mages ne se releva, la décharge avait été sacrément forte et ils préféraient laisser leurs muscle se remettre avec douceur.

- Très bien dit le maitre Erza va se charger de vous relever.

A ses mots, tout les mages sautèrent sur leurs jambes malgré la douleur encore présente car jamais elle ne serait plus forte que la douleur que pourrait leurs infligeait la reine des fées. Makarov sourit en voyant que son plan fonctionnait si bien alors que Erza n'était même pas là.

- Ecoutez moi continua le vieux, en raison du retour de notre chère Lisanna, nous avons décidé de faire une grande fête.  
- WOUHOUUUUUUU s'écrièrent les mages.  
- Il est évident que nous serons rejoint par nos amis de Lamia Scale reprit le maitre légèrement énervé par l'interruption  
- WOUHOUUUUUUU recommencèrent les mages  
- Et de Blue pegasus  
- WOUHOUUUUUUU  
- Et donc  
- WOUHOOOOOOOOU  
- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSEZ FINIR hurla le maitre en prenant la taille d'un géant.

Plus personne n'osa broncher ni même respirer d'ailleurs. Jet et Droy qui se servait de l'un l'autre pour rester debout tombèrent à la renverse

- Ou en étais je ?demanda Makarov  
- T'en étais a la partie ou j'avais le droit de torturer Natsu et de me servir de Mirajane comme esclave sexuel répondit Luxus le plus sérieux du monde.  
- A oui c'est vrai répondit son grand père

Natsu et Mirajane se regardèrent mort de peur.

- Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, Luxus un peu de sérieux s'il te plait sinon tu te prends mon pied pointure 72 ou je pense.  
- Moi c'est pas mon pied qui fait une taille 72 rigola le mage aux éclairs.

Cette réplique eut le don de faire exploser de rire toute la guilde et Makarov se demanda en son for intérieur ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter une famille comme celle la. Il respira calmement en se disant que de toute façon ça ne servait a rien de frapper ses abrutis puisque apparemment ils aimaient ça.

- Le prochain qui parle, qui tousse, qui fait un pet même très discret ou qui respire, je lui fait subir LA punition.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, l'endroit n'avait jamais était aussi calme et Grey et Natsu s'étaient jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre en repensant à LA punition en question. Lucy se dit qu'un jour il faudrait quand même qu'on lui explique ce que c'était que cette fameuse sanction. Mais alors que son esprit fertile d'écrivain imaginait la punition sous formes de scènes perverses avec Natsu et Grey attachait avec des menottes en fourrures roses, à moitié nu avec en musique de fond «Hum you touch my tralala hum my ding ding dong», le maitre reprit son discours.

- Les maitres des autres guildes et moi même nous sommes dit qu'une semaine de festivités serait un cadeau de retour satisfaisant, nous avons donc réserver la grande place et en ce moment même des attractions sont mis en place, je voudrais simplement savoir si certains d'entre vous peuvent aller chercher les membres de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus quand leur train arriveront.

Toujours aucun son, les mages se regardaient les uns les autres sans savoir quoi faire. Etrange se dit Makarov, j'étais pourtant certain qu'ils seraient heureux d'accueillir leurs amis, puis il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit et se demanda si les membres de sa guilde étaient débiles à ce point là.

- Vous vous doutez bien que vu que j'attends une réponse vous pouvez parler à nouveau sans risque de punition.

Un soupir de satisfaction s'éleva de toute la guilde, puis Grey prit la parole.

- Je veux bien aller chercher Léon  
- OK dit le maitre il sera accompagner de Sherry qui rejoint Ren, ils arrivent à 16 h.  
- Et Lisanna et moi on veut bien accueillir les Blue Pegasus dit Lucy  
- Parfait continua Makarov eux, ils arrivent à 19 h, pas de questions ?

Aucune réponse. Il salua ses enfants avant de partir déclarant qu'il avait des choses importantes a faire. A peine fut il partit que le silence qu'avait laisser la menace de la punition prit un aller sans retour dans un pays lointain. Lucy et Lisanna s'assirent au bar et se mirent à discuter avec Mirajane.

- Une semaine de fête pour moi c'est pas un peu beaucoup demanda la benjamine des Strauss.  
- N'importe quoi dit Luxus en passant son bras autour de Lisanna, t'est partit pendant 2 ans alors une semaine en comparaison c'est pas grand chose.  
- Hey taille 72 lâche ma sœur de suite s'exclama Mirajane.

Luxus sourit mais obtempéra quand même au cas ou la barmaid aurait eu envie de lui montrer sa Satan Soul de plus près. Il s'assit à côté de Lucy pour plus de précaution et se mit a discuter avec les demoiselles.

- Au fait dit l'ainé des Strauss, je vous ai trouvé bien excité à l'idée d'aller chercher les Blue Pegasus.

Lucy regarda Lisanna qui fit un signe d'approbation montrant qu'elle pouvait révéler leur plan à la serveuse démoniaque.

- Nous savons de source sure dit Lucy en parlant a voix basse que Cana à un faible pour Hibiki et on comptait faire en sorte de les rapprocher en expliquant quelque petite chose à ce jeune homme.  
- Ooooooh s'extasia Mirajane des étoiles dans les yeux, on venait de lui annoncer Noël au mois de Juillet. Pourrais je donner un petit coup de main ?  
- Et bien euh hésita Lisanna connaissant les penchants sadique de sa sœur disons que on voudrait y aller en douceur  
- Mais je suis la douceur en personne

Luxus recracha toute la bière qu'il venait de boire et toussa bruyamment. Devant le regard noir de la démone, lui l'homme le plus fort de Fairy Tail, le digne petit fils de maitre Makarov, un mage de rang S qui plus est, pris la poudre d'escampette de peur d'être crucifié sur place. Puis Grey arriva, complètement essoufflé et commanda un jus d'orange, Lucy lui sourit et lui demanda

- Tu dois être content de retrouver Léon  
- En fait répondit le mage de glace, y'a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui depuis un moment et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe, il m'inquiète.  
- Mais ne lui dis pas surtout s'empressa t'il de rajouter.  
- Motus et bouche cousu dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce les mages de Fairy Tail continuèrent de discuter, de se battre de chanter, de danser et de rejouer la scène de l'apocalypse jusqu'à ce qu'un ange doux et gracieux viennent leur péter la tronche a coup de poing, de pieds et d'épées magiques. Cette ange répondait au doux nom d'Erza Scarlett, puis chacun décida qu'il était temps de ranger la guilde pour l'arriver des invités, pour une fois le nettoyage se passa sans un bruit. Il faut dire aussi que son altesse Erza qui s'était provisoirement auto proclamé chef des travaux finis, avait veillé à surveiller tout les mages pour qu'il n'y est aucun débordement. Quand l'horloge afficha 15 h 45, Grey se mit en route pour la gare en se remémorant des souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Léon, ses derniers temps celui ci occupait une partie de ses pensées car le jeune mage a la chevelure argenté avait pris soin de mettre de la distance entre eux et même si Grey ne l'avouerait jamais cela lui faisait de la peine de voir son frère de cœur s'éloignait.

* Si c'est dans la bible j'en suis sure 


	2. L'arrivée de Lamia Scale

L'arrivé de Lamia Scale

Grey avait ramener son camarade dans sa chambre et était entrain de déboutonner avec une lenteur exagérer la chemise de celui ci, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement en passant sa main dans la chevelure argenté de son ami, le brun ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il attendait plus et l'autre en question ne se fit pas prier pour passer sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, s'ensuit alors un ballet endiablé entre les deux garçons chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre . Grey posa ses mains sur le bas du torse de Léon en remontant avec lenteur, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps, puis arrivait à sa nuque il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il s'amusa à lécher son cou alors que l'argenté se penchait en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Grey refit alors le trajet qu'il avait fait avec ses mains cette fois ci avec sa langue en descendant toujours plus bas, puis il déboutonna son pantalon pour pouvoir descendre encore plus et là...

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'horloge de la gare.

- Non mais quel con dit il j'ai dormi 10 minutes et j'ai réussi à faire un rêve érotique.

Il réfléchit quelques instant avant de s'écrier:

- Avec Léon en plus !, il faut que j'arrête de boire les jus d'orange de Mira.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui avait provoquer ce rêve car il était évident pour lui que cela était du à quelque chose qu'il avait bu ou manger. En effet le train venait de s'arrêter devant lui, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte du wagon ou était ses amis, Sherry descendit la première avec un grand sourire, que lui rendit Grey, ils se saluèrent mais quand Léon descendit à son tour, le sourire du mage de glace s'effaça et le rêve qu'il venait de faire lui revint en mémoire, provoquant une montée de chaleur et le colorant d'un rouge éclatant. Léon serra la main de son ami et le dévisagea.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive demanda t'il, Erza t'a étouffer avec ses cheveux et ça ta déteint sur la tronche ?  
- Ah ! S'exclama t'il non non j'étais en retard et j'ai couru mentit t'il  
- T'étais surement encore entrain de t'amuser avec Natsu rajouta l'argenté d'un air renfrogné  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Grey  
- Pfff non pour rien laisse tomber répondit Léon  
- Allons allons les garçons dit Sherry pas de bagarre après tout nous sommes liés par l'amour.

Là ce fut au tour de Léon de changer de couleur, il se dépêcha de passer devant ses deux amis pour qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas, hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide néanmoins personne ne le fit remarquer. Ça commence bien se dit Grey, à peine arriver, il fait déjà la gueule. Durant le trajet Grey et Sherry discutaient de tout et de rien enfin c'était surtout elle qui parlait et le brun acquiesçait par ci par là, trop occuper à fixer Léon qui lui restait silencieux et semblait contrarié. Arrivé a la guilde, un vacarme digne des enfers eux même se fit entendre alors que les portes étaient fermées.

- Ça ne changera jamais ici rigola Léon en s'approchant des portes, décidément..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Grey l'avait attrapé et l'avait plaqué violemment sur le mur juste à côté de l'entrée, il ne comprit pas de suite puis s'aperçut que les portes de la guilde étaient ouvertes et que Nab et Warren étaient allongés sur le perron complètement sonné, si Grey ne l'avait pas poussé ils se les auraient pris en plein dessus. Puis il s'aperçut d'une autre chose, c'est que le brun était près mais vraiment très prés de lui, celui ci ne le regardait pas puisqu'il fixer ses amis à moitié mort par terre, malgré cela le rouge lui montait aux joues et son cœur se mit a battre dans sa poitrine plus violemment que lorsque le batteur de AC/DC tape sur sa batterie*.

- Dis donc le chewing gum hurla Grey en lâchant Léon et en rentrant dans la guilde. Tu veut que je t'aide à te calmer ?  
- Hey Mister Freeze viens donc si t'est un homme répondit Natsu  
- Un homme cria Elfman bien qu'il était endormi sur le bar.

Léon était rester pétrifié contre le mur.

- Encore lui se dit le mage à lui même, il est vraiment envahissant ce mec, puis il soupira se moquant de sa propre bêtise, je suis qui pour le juger se demanda t'il.

Sa réflexion intérieur cessa quand il entendit Natsu dire

- Il est ou le deuxième congelé du cerveau ?

Pour toute réponse Léon lui envoya un aigle de glace à la tête et Natsu le fit bruler. Le mage de glace prit place à côté de son ancien partenaire et fixa le mage de feu.

- Allez les twix surgelés on se relâche pas, venez m'affronter.

Les deux mages se mirent en position et même temps crièrent :

- Lance de glace pour Grey  
- Aigle de glace pour Léon

Les aigles volaient en tournant autour des lances si bien que Natsu réussi à esquiver l'attaque de Grey mais les oiseaux réussirent à le toucher. Les mages de glaces se tapèrent le poings en rigolant tandis que le mage des flammes était poursuivis par les aigles.

- Jubia pense que vous êtes vraiment très complémentaires dit la mage d'eau qui venait d' apparaître.  
- Oh Juvia content de te voir s'exclama Léon en lui faisant une accolade amical

Ils commencèrent a discuter et Grey se demanda depuis quand ses deux là était si proches non sans une point de jalousie même si ça il le nierait jusqu'à la mort. Du fait qu'il fut distrait Léon avait laissé ses oiseaux disparaître permettant à Natsu de retrouver son occupation préférer : emmerder le monde.

- Que ceux qui l'osent viennent m'affronter ! hurla t'il  
- Non mais sérieux il est casse couille dit Grey

Léon sourit comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait entendre. Voyant que son attaque verbale n'avait eu aucun effet , Natsu se rapprocha de ses amis qui s'étaient assis au bar et passa un bras autour du cou de Grey et l'autre autour de celui de Léon.

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'amuse avec vous déclara t'il sa doit être super sympa de passer Noël avec vous deux.**  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda son équipier  
- Aucune idée, bon aller je vais aller embêter Lucy

Puis il partit en direction de la belle blonde avec qui il se mit a discuter. Grey se dit que c'était l'occasion pour lui de parler sérieusement avec Léon.

- Alors dit il ça va toi ?  
- Oui répondit il et toi  
- Pareil assura t'il

Un ange passa, merde ce dit Grey il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aurait autant de mal à parler avec son ancien rival. Il chercha un sujet de conversation en vain. Oh ! Un deuxième ange, Grey trouva un intérêt tout particulier aux bouteilles exposés derrière le bar car rien ne lui vient a l'esprit pour essayer d'engager la conversation sur le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Juvia les regardaient amusé puis demanda.

- Alors quelle attraction allez vous essayer en premier ?  
- Les vaisseaux volants dit Grey  
- Moi je monte pas la dedans assura Léon  
- T'as toujours pas vaincu ton vertige demanda Grey amusé  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Pff hey hey euh

Grey le fixa avec un sourire amusé et arqua un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait la réponse. Léon le regarda puis dit qu'il avait oublié un truc et partit laissant un Grey complètement abasourdi.

- Putain ça recommence déclara t'il  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda Lucy  
- Sa se passait bien, et là d'un coup il recommence à se barrer comme sa sans raison, non mais sérieux je pue ou quoi ?  
- Grey sama sent très bon assura Juvia  
- Merci sourit il  
- Je comprends pas dit Lucy qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
- Mais j'en sais rien c'est ça le problème depuis qu'on est revenue du combat contre Oracion Seis soit il m'évite carrément soit il vient me voir mais il parle pas et d'un coup il se barre. J'ai cru qu'il allait mieux quand il a accepter de se battre contre Natsu mais apparemment je me suis trompé.

C'est le moment que choisi Sherry pour intervenir.

- Et bien je n'osai pas en parler mais maintenant que tu en parle je dois dire que Léon n'est plus le même, il va en mission seul, prends des risques inutiles et il est constamment en train de râler. Il inquiète toute la guilde.

Les mages se regardèrent plein d'incompréhension, Grey fixa la porte en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passait dans la tête de son ami et il se jura qu'avant la fin de la nuit il lui aurait fait craché le morceau.

*Et sa tape dur croyait moi  
** Petit clin d'oeil a la fic de Gobi78, un noël glacial pas pour tout le monde, allez la lire elle est géniale. 


	3. Désolé pour ton vertige

Désolé pour ton vertige

Grey, toujours accoudé au bar, cherchait un moyen pour faire avouer à Léon ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'abord il se dit qu'il fallait y aller en douceur pour ne pas le brusquer, puis il se revit entrain de déboutonner la chemise de son ami. Claque mentale n°1 lancée. Non se dit Grey le mieux c'est de lui demander si le problème vient de lui ou si c'est Léon qui est mal dans sa peau, il se rappela également la manière dont il l'avait embrassé et sa façon de se pencher arrière. Claque mentale n°2 parée. Une nouvelle fois il se contredit lui même pour en déduire que la meilleure manière de comprendre ce qui se passait était d'être direct et hop la il se vit à nouveau entrain d'ouvrir la braguette de son ami avec les dents. Il réfléchit deux secondes puis se rendant compte que cette scène n'était pas dans son rêve et qu'il venait de l'inventer, il arrêta de respirer. Rafale de claques envoyés.

- Ah putain, il va me rendre dingue déclara Grey, couleur pivoine  
- T'est encore entrain de penser à Léon dit Mirajane d'une voix mielleuse

Grey devint encore plus rouge si cela était possible, puis répondit :

- M'en fout je vais aller le retrouver je vais le plaquer contre un mur  
- WOUUU s'écrièrent les filles  
- Qu'est ce qui vous prends demanda t'il  
- Non rien continue dit Lucy  
- Et je vais l'obliger à parler quitte à le frapper de toute mes forces  
- Ooooh répondirent les filles déçus  
- Non mais ça va pas bien s'étonna t'il  
- Juvia pense avoir une meilleure idée dit l'ex Phantom Lord

Grey la regarda un peu perplexe puis elle lui expliqua son plan. Il fut étonné mais apprécia l'idée, conformément au plan, il n'alla pas chercher Léon et resta à la guilde jusqu'à l'arrivée des Blue Pegasus avec lesquels il discuta un moment. A 20 h chacun décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir les attractions que le maitre avaient préparés. Des groupes se formèrent, la team Raijin et la famille Strauss se mirent ensemble. Les Blue Pegasus accompagner de Sherry et Cana partirent de leur coté. Natsu et Lucy étaient comme d'habitude inséparables. C'est dans ce joyeux tintamarre que Grey, restait seul, se rendit sur la place, il regardait avec envie les stands de nourriture. Il était en pleine réflexion existentielle, réflexion qui sauverait peut être un jour le monde puisqu'il se demandait s'il devait acheter une pomme d'amour ou une glace au chocolat lorsque retentit un :

- Grey sama !

Il se retourna et vit Juvia qui tenait fermement Léon apparemment prêt à courir le plus loin d'ici dès qu'elle le lâcherait.

- Alors vous vous amusez demanda Grey  
- Oui mais Juvia à rendez vous avec Eve de Blue Pegasus et elle n'ose pas abandonner Léon sama.  
- Ooooh vraiment exagéra légèrement Grey, mais je vais m'en occuper moi t'inquiète

En entendant ça, le concerné rougit furieusement et dévisagea les deux mages.

- Merci beaucoup dit Juvia en passant le bras de Léon à Grey qui l'agrippa comme si il s'agissait d'un enfant prêt à fuguer.  
- Non mais je suis pas un gosse ragea Léon  
- Vu ta façon d'agir ces derniers temps laisse moi en douter répondit Grey

Cette remarque étonna Léon qui dévisageait son ami. Juvia fit un clin d'oeil à Grey et en profita pour filer et aller rejoindre les Blue Pegasus. Puis Grey se tourna vers Léon et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Toi tu viens avec moi  
- Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix fit remarquer le mage de Lamia Scale.

Puis il commença à déglutir en voyant ou Grey l'emmener, il n'osa rien dire sur le coup puis quand son ami le poussa de force dans la petite voiture qui ressembler étrangement à une auto tamponneuse, il cria :

- Laisse moi sortir !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Grey avec un sourire espiègle  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, déconne pas  
- Si tu me le dit je promet de te laisser sortir  
- Mais putain hurla Léon j'ai le vertige ça te va ?  
- Bon très bien dit Grey en s'écartant légèrement pour que Léon puisse sortir.

Quand l'argenté se releva, Grey le repoussa de toute ses forces et actionna la manette se trouvant sur la droite de la voiture. Celle ci commença à s'élever pour s'arrêter à 9 mètres du sol. Léon complètement paniqué avait agrippé le bord de la voiture avec tant de forces que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Ce qui amusa son partenaire qui explosa de rire.

- Enfoiré t'as promit de me laisser sortir  
- Oui mais j'ai pas préciser quand répondit il avec le plus beau sourire qu'il était capable de faire

Léon tourna vivement la tête sentant qu'il allait devenir rouge dans très peu de temps. Puis en regardant les autres voitures présentes dans les airs, il se sentit mal et demanda :

- Ne me dit pas qu'on va survoler toute la ville ?  
- Si comme ça on a suffisamment de temps pour parler.  
- Parler de quoi s'étonna Léon  
- Hey te fous pas de moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veut dire, j'ai pas beaucoup de questions à te poser mais elles sont importantes et je veux des réponses.  
- Non mais ça va pas hurla t'il à nouveau tu m'as fait monter dans cette machine de la mort juste pour me poser des questions  
- Figure toi que si t'étais un être humain normal et que tu te barrais pas à chaque fois que je pose une question j'aurai pas été obligé d'en arrivait là et arrête de gueuler tu m'énerves.  
- Ok ok dit il calmement vas y questionne moi.

Il faisait l'homme sure de lui prêt à répondre à n'importe quoi mais il était mort de trouille car il se doutait des questions qu'allait poser son ami.

- Ok j'y vais mais n'essaye pas de te dérober ou mentir parce que sa risque de m'énerver. Alors premièrement pourquoi tu m'évite ?  
- Et bien je euh... c'est parce que euh... enfin voilà quoi

Grey arqua un sourcil et déclara :

- Alors c'était peut être clair pour toi mais la j'avoue que moi j'ai rien compris.

Aucune réponse de la part de Léon, celui ci stressé commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Grey le regarda faire puis repensant à son rêve, il se jeta sur les mains de son ami pour les bloquer. Léon l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu...tu vas attraper froid se justifia t'il.  
- On est au mois de Juillet, il fait 35 degrés et je te rappelle que toi tu est torse nu.  
- Hein ?

Il constata qu'en effet il avait encore perdu son t-shirt. Mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas essayer de te dérober alors reprenons  
- Attends deux minutes, je promets de tout te dire, de ne rien te cacher mais a condition que tu m'explique pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça quand j'ai enlever ma chemise.  
- Quoi?! S'indigna Grey non mais oh c'est moi qui est eu l'idée je te rappelle à moi le privilège des questions.  
- J'estime qu'en tant qu'ami on se doit d'être franc l'un envers l'autre  
- T'est franc quand sa t'arrange rappela Grey.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément puis Grey soupira, il était près à révéler son rêve si sa pouvait lui permettre de découvrir ce que cachait son ami.

- Ok dit il mais promet que tu me diras ce que je veux savoir même si ce que je te révèle te dégoute ou te mets en colère  
- Bien sur répondit Léon surpris de cette demande.  
- Bon ben je me lance alors, tu te rappelle tout a l'heure, quand je suis venue te chercher à la gare, tu m'as fait une remarque  
- Euh oui t'étais rouge parce que t'avais couru.  
- Ouais ben en fait j'ai pas couru, j'avais un quart d'heure d'avance pour venir te chercher mais je me suis endormi et j'ai rêver...j'ai rêver...

Il déglutit et avait vraiment très chaud tout à coup, il s'encouragea mentalement. Pour on ne sait quelle raison il s'imagina Elfman lui dire, si t'est un homme dis lui que tu veux coucher avec lui. Les encouragements mentaux ne firent qu'aggraver les choses et il dut respirer un grand coup avant de continuer à répondre.

- J'ai rêver de toi avoua t'il enfin

Léon le fixa un instant pour voir si il était sérieux. Puis constatant la couleur du mage il se dit que ça ne pouvait être que vrai. Une question lui vint à l'esprit :

- C'était quel genre de rêve  
- Hey ho une question chacun  
- Justement tu n'a pas totalement répondu à la question.  
- C'était un rêve légèrement érotique dit il en se cachant la tête dans les mains.

Mal lui en prit car quand il releva la tête, Léon était torse nu. Oh putain le con ! Pensa Grey.

- Qu'est ce tu fout demanda celui ci  
- On t'a jamais dit que quand quelque chose te fait peur tu dois l'affronter, et ben vu que ta l'air mal à l'aise avec moi torse nu je t'aide.

Grey le regardait en ce demandant si il se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule. Puis il rappela à Léon qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question non plus.

- Je sais râla t'il mais je sais pas comment le dire  
- Tu peut, peut être me montrer enfin si c'est possible demanda Grey.

Léon déglutit à son tour, lui montrer il pouvait mais il avait peur qu'après son ami le jette par dessus bord.

- Je vais te demander de faire la même promesse que je t'ai faite peut importe ce que je vais faire, tu ne m'en voudras pas et après on fait comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
- Je te promet répondit il  
- Ok ferme les yeux.

La demande de son camarade avait beau être surprenante, il s'exécuta sans se poser de questions. Léon souffla un grand coup et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Grey. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux surpris.

- Tu m'as dit de te montrer c'est ce que j'ai fait se justifia t'il  
- Justement dit Grey le plus sérieusement possible, tu veut bien répéter j'ai pas compris.

Léon écarquilla les yeux se demandant si son ami était sincère ou si il essayait d'encaisser la nouvelle de façon polie. 


	4. Il était temps

Il était temps...

Léon écarquilla les yeux se demandant si son ami était sincère ou si il essayait d'encaisser la nouvelle de façon polie.

Grey fixait Léon une lueur de défi dans les yeux, celui ci rougissait à vue d'oeil et ne savait plus ou se mettre. Comprenant que son ami avait du rassembler toute les forces possibles et inimaginables pour l'embrasser, il décida que c'était à son tour de montrer de quoi il était capable, il attrapa la nuque de Léon d'une main et sa taille avec l'autre pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa mais cette fois ci ce fut un baiser sensuel et rempli d'émotion. Etrangement, il se sentait bien, il n'avait jamais réfléchit à la façon dont se passerait son premier baiser et n'aurait jamais cru que se serait avec Léon. Mais il ne fut pas gêné au contraire le stress qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt s'était envolé et il se laissa aller a toucher le torse de Léon qui gémit doucement à ce contact.

- Fait pas ce genre de bruit dit Grey les joues rosés

Léon rougit et s'excusa, puis il demanda :

- Comment ça se fait que t'as pas l'air choqué ?, et que tu le prenne si bien parce que tu mas jamais dit que t'étais gay ou hétéro d'ailleurs et...

Grey l'embrassa de nouveau pour qu'il se taise.

- Je réfléchis pas et je vis l'instant présent c'est tout dit il

Alors que Léon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la voiture s'arrêta, Grey en sortit. L'argenté réfléchissait et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'arrêt du véhicule.

- Allo la lune ici la terre dit le brun en lui tendant la main.

Léon lui attrapa la main et sortit a son tour de l'attraction. Il s'attendit à ce que Grey lui lâche la main mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?demanda t'il  
- Je ne veux plus monter dans une attraction de ce genre déclara Léon

Grey passa un bras autour du cou de son partenaire et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux

A ses mots l'argenté se stoppa, devint rouge et s'arrêta de respirer.

- Waouh dit Grey je te fait autant d'effet que ça ?

Ça oui il lui faisait de l'effet et c'est justement pour ça qu'il avait envie de dire oui a la proposition, d'un autre côté, il était novice en matière de sexe et n'avait pas envie de décevoir Grey. Celui ci l'enlaça et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à se précipiter et qu'il pouvait attendre.

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre assura Léon

Grey lui sourit amusé par cette soudaine assurance et lui attrapa la main.

- T'as pas peur qu'on nous voit, que vont dire les autres ?  
- Que j'ai sacrément de la chance de sortir avec un beau gosse pareil  
- Sortir ? Alors tu compte officialiser notre relation ? S'étonna t'il plus heureux que jamais  
- Pourquoi ? Tu comptais abuser de moi juste cette nuit répondit il faussement outragé

Léon se sentit pousser des ailes et il plaqua Grey contre un mur, celui ci l'approcha de lui en l'attrapant par les fesses ce qui fit gémir l'argenté. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre l'appartement de Grey, arrivé à destination, celui ci ferma la porte et plaqua à son tour Léon contre le mur, tout en l'embrassant il lui attrapa les fesses jusqu'à le soulever et l'argenté croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, pour se laisser porter jusqu'à la chambre ou Grey le déposa délicatement sur le lit, il se plaça au dessus de lui et pris ses doigts dans les siens pour les amener au dessus de la tête de l'argenté.

Il l'embrassa en ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour pouvoir glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon qui accepta avec plaisir, leurs langues s'enroulèrent et dansèrent de façon endiablé. La respiration des deux hommes devint plus rapide si bien qu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Grey passa sa langue sur le cou de Léon puis descendit pour mordiller un téton faisant de nouveau gémir son partenaire puis il continua à tracer des sillons avec sa langue sur le torse de l'argenté. Il lâcha les mains de son compagnon pour lui enlever son pantalon, celui ci releva son bassin pour l'aider à enlever le vêtement gênant. Sans prévenir Léon retourna Grey pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, il l'embrassa, mordilla sa clavicule tout en caressant la bosse qui s'était formée sous le caleçon ce qui fit gémir Grey.

- Quand à tu enlever ton pantalon demanda Léon en continuant son petit jeu  
- J'en …. sais...rien gémit une nouvelle fois le brun

Léon entreprit ensuite d'enlever le caleçon de Grey qui se laissa faire, il commença à lécher la verge gonfler, lentement ce qui fit légèrement grogner le brun d'impatience, puis il prit le sexe en bouche entamant des vas et vient d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Le brun passa une main dans les cheveux de l'argenté par excitation et aussi pour l'inciter à continuer ce qui ne déplut pas à Léon qui prenait plaisir à la tache, il avait d'abord eu peur mais l'instinct ayant repris le dessus il savait exactement quoi faire pour procurer du plaisir au brun. Puis se sentant venir, Grey arrêta son compagnon qui remonta en déposant des baisers papillons sur le corps de son partenaire qui respirait bruyamment pour se calmer, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Grey renversa à nouveau la situation pour se replacer en dominant avant d'enlever le caleçon de Léon et de se lancer à son tour dans une fellation des plus intenses.

Lorsqu'il remonta pour embrasser Léon, il en profita pour insérer doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de l'argenté qui fit une grimace, Grey le rassura en lui murmurant quelque paroles réconfortantes, puis quand il le sentit plus détendue, il inséra un deuxième et un troisième doigts et entama de légers va et viens, au bout de quelques minutes, le brun interrogea du regard son compagnon pour savoir si il pouvait entrer, malgré une légère réticence celui ci accepta. Grey entra le plus doucement possible mais malgré cela une larme ne put s'empêcher de couler sur la joue de Léon, le brun embrassa l'argenté attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, quand celui ci donna un petit coup de rein, Grey commença à bouger lentement, Léon réprima un cri puis lentement la douleur laissa place au plaisir et quand il l'entendit gémir, il augmenta un peu la cadence. Tout en continuant ses va et viens, il embrassait langoureusement son compagnon, se rendant compte qu'il était accro à ses lèvres. Plus la cadence augmenta et plus les cris de plaisirs se firent intenses, leurs faisant perdre toute notion du temps, leurs esprits embrumés par leur plaisir n'entendait rien d'autre que leur respiration saccadées et les gémissements rauques. Grey attrapa le visage de Léon pour l'embrasser faisant à nouveau danser sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire, ce qui les excita encore plus rendant leurs respirations de plus en plus difficile, quand ils séparèrent leurs bouches le brun embrassa le cou de l'argenté tandis que celui ci passait ses bras autour de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis il lui malaxa les fesses, ce qui lui déclencha des gémissements rauques qu'il ne put contenir et pour se venger, le brun mordilla les tétons de l'argenté qui a son tour poussa des cris un peu plus sauvages. Sentant le plaisir atteindre son maximum Grey accéléra une dernière fois, tout en attrapant le sexe de Léon qui criait de plaisir, il entama des va et viens frénétique au rythme de ses coups de reins puis il se délivra à l'intérieur de son compagnon tandis que celui ci se libérait aussi.

A bout de force, le brun se laissa tomber sur son partenaire avant de se déplacer sur le côté pour ne pas l'étouffer, il fut vite rejoins par Léon qui posa sa tête sur son torse, Grey l'enlaça en l'embrassant sur le front puis lui demanda si ça allait. Celui ci acquiesça apparemment aux anges puis après s'être embrassait une dernière fois il tombèrent l'un et l'autre dans les bras de Morphée. Les semaines qu'ils avaient passées à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre c'était vu balayer d'un coup, ils s'étaient trouvés, deux âmes soeurs qui il y'a quelques heures encore aurait pu passer à coté de la chance de leur vies mais grâce à un coup du destin et également à cause du vertige d'un des protagonistes, tout était rentrer dans l'ordre.

Les mages de la guilde furent très heureux d'apprendre cette union et organisèrent une nouvelle semaine de festivités, autrement dit ils étaient pas prêt de dessaouler. Mais bon c'est aussi ça Fairy Tail. 


End file.
